Nymeria de Ny Sar: Crónicas
by Symbelmine
Summary: Tres drabbles y tres momentos de la vida de la Princesa Rhoynar en las arenas de Dorne
1. Canciones para dormir

Mis pequeños y adorables cupcakes, el día de hoy (sábado 11 de Julio) vengo a contarles un cuento. Sí, que como soy una chica del Occidente Dorne para mi es paradisíaco y bonito, todo muy perfecto, así que como decidí hablar de su más emblemática reina, escogí muchos temas dulces (y tristes) para relatar.

Tres títulos bien sufridores, tres drabbles que me dieron dolor de cabeza y tres mosquitos que me han picado ahora mismo, todo esto participa en el **Reto #54: "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Alas Negras, palabras Negras**. El foro al que deben ir si no quieren que R´hllor quemé a sus hijas (¡Shireen!).

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío, todo es propiedad del asesino serial más buscado de la literatura, George R. R. Martin._

* * *

 **Canciones para dormir.**

El sol calienta, todavía no sé ve su reflejo en el mar o en la arena, pero se siente. Es igual al temor de Nymeria, una corriente que hace eco antes de presentarse, un pinchazo incómodo y militante contra la piel.

Ha viajado mucho, viendo sucumbir a tanta de su gente por el mar, las enfermedades y el hambre que ella misma se siente un cadáver animado, una sombra pálida de la princesa de Ny Sar que un día por orgullo decidió seguir a sus opositores a una guerra imposible de ganar. Si el lord de esas tierras le impide quedarse, como lo hicieron en las Islas del Verano, Nymeria pondrá su pecho en tierra y, luego de cinco años en el mar, dejará salir todas las lágrimas que no derramó el día en que su gente corrió al puerto para escapar.

Y si ella llora, dioses del Rhoyne, lo último que queda vuestros hijos se echará a llorar con ella y perderán la fe.

El sol despunta, es un sol que palidece ante su propio reflejo en las arenas. Es un calor sordo, que se propaga sin mecha y pone alerta al mundo que yace a sus pies. El pueblo de Nymeria siente la presión de éste sobre sus hombros, como un anuncio del imponente astro que les sirve como símbolo, sobre el joven señor que se acerca a ellos.

Para suerte de Nymeria, y la historia en general, desafiando las probabilidades y las experiencias adquiridas, Mors Martell hace una reverencia profunda frente a ella y besa sus manos con delicadeza. Su sonrisa es amplia y su voz amable, le regala comida y esperanzas. Y cuando la princesa llora, lo hace porque el sabor de una naranja sanguina explota en su boca, llenándola del más dulce jugo tropical que ha probado nunca. Llora porque ese hombre, que como muchos otros ha podido echarla con su gente de nuevo al mar, alegando al poder sobre su tierra, simplemente le encarga un baño y ropas nuevas, antes de dejarla en una habitación con más lujos de los ha dispuesto por años.

Envuelta en la añoranza de ese castillo desconocido, con colores cálidos y sonidos crepitantes a su alrededor, la otrora señora del Rhoyne puebla el cuarto con un grito de alegría inmenso. Dichosa, por una vez en mucho tiempo, agradece a los dioses por llevarla a un lugar donde sin tener nada que ofrecer le tratan con respeto. Oculta el rostro entre sus manos y ríe histérica, ya no está sujeta a la rueda de horribles presagios que la llevaba de un lado para otro. Es libre una vez más. No se atreve si quiera a imaginar que podría ser una trampa, o el medio para convertirla en una esclava. Está borracha y esa borrachera la empuja hasta el lecho, donde por fin, luego de muchos insomnios acumulados, se deja arrastrar hasta el fondo de su cabeza.

Por una vez las pesadillas de alejan y solo sueña.


	2. Una vez más

**Una vez más**

El gracioso sentimiento de ansiedad se forma en su estómago, poniendo sus nervios a flor de piel. Nymeria es una guerrera y no se va a echar para atrás, por mucho que dude de su aparente buena decisión, en sus planes no se encuentra el volver a navegar.

Nunca más vera una costa desde la lejanía. La soledad no volverá a ser su compañera nocturna, ni la responsabilidad del gobierno pesará solo sobre sus hombros.

Caminando hacia la playa, con la fuerte mano de Lord Martell sosteniendo la suya, dedicándole frescas miradas y palabras juguetonas, como la brisa que levanta sus vaporosos vestidos, siente que el mundo entero puede pertenecerles y que el miedo ha huido para siempre de su corazón. Estando como está, en un estado de magnifica plenitud, solo el arrojo, la adrenalina y la impulsividad caben entre los magros tejidos de sus músculos.

Ahí están sus barcos, los pocos que han alcanzado a sobrevivir después de esa larga travesía que hizo convertir a los niños de su ciudad ribereña en hombres de mar, curtidos y valientes.

Toma la antorcha y no duda en caminar directo a ellos.

—Yo, Nymeria del Ny Sar, última princesa de las Grandes Casas del Rhoyne, declaro aquí y ahora que Nuestras andanzas han llegado a su fin. Hemos encontrado un nuevo hogar y aquí vamos a vivir y morir. —Es una plegaria fuerte, una que sus compañeros acogen con felicidad, la mayoría de ellos, al menos—. Y nada de esto lo conseguimos solo luchando día a día contra el mar, conociendo tanto el hambre como la miseria y viendo morir a tantos de los nuestros, sino con la ayuda de un hombre amable que nos hospedó en su casa y nos ofreció lo que tenía, sin pedir nada más que mi mano a cambio. Yo se la he dado gustosa, porque su encantadora generosidad y su interés por mí y por nuestras costumbres me han cautivado. Por eso ahora, delante de los barcos que nos trajeron a un nuevo hogar y el mar que nos puso tanta traba, yo lo declaró a él, Mors Martell, Príncipe de Dorne, y pongo de aquí a futuro mi espada y la de todos mis guerreros con la idea de conquistar lo que haga falta para pagar su hospitalidad. —Lo dice en Rhoyne y luego en Lengua Común, lo dice alto y con arrojo, lo dice de improvisto y asustándose incluso a sí misma.

Lanza la antorcha al tablado de su coca de guerra, atracada cerca de la orilla. Los dornienses miran estupefactos. Toda su gente en cambio llora, unos de felicidad y otros de nostalgia. En sus caras llorosas Nymeria encuentra un espejo de la suya propia, solo que por esta vez no llora sola, ni se siente impotente o asombrada, esta vez tiene a su príncipe diciéndole al oído que está loca, riendo y llorando con ella, sin saber que es todo porque tiene de nuevo una causa por la que luchar.


	3. No es lo mismo

**No es lo mismo**

El sol está en el cenit, irradiando encantadores rayos que convierten al desierto en una trampa mortal. El mar sigue allí, infinito y profundo, socavado en la memoria de Nymeria los malos ratos que pasó en su territorio. Y su gente continúa con ella, mezclándose indisolublemente con los lugareños que tantos años atrás les abrieron los brazos y les ofrecieron comida cuando estaban hambrientos.

Solo le hace falta un hombre, de piel cobriza y pacientes ojos castaños.

Mors se ha alejado, un eco profundo que se desvanece conforme el tiempo pasa, y cuyas palabras enraízan profundo en el alma de Nymeria.

Él descansa junto a sus recuerdos del Rhoyne, donde aún es joven y corre por su castillo de mármol rosado, con la ciudad a su alrededor rebosante de vida y emoción. Él se siente como algo que nunca se ha ido, una constante innegable en todos sus actos que no se acerca jamás a llenar de nuevo sus vacíos y sostener una vez más su corazón.

Se fue, y solo le dejó esas ansias guerreras de conquistarlo todo, de hacer suyo todo que prometió a él.

—Eres hermosa en la misma medida en que eres peligrosa —Lo decía con lastima, pidiéndole que depusiera sus armas y se quedará con él, construyendo su nuevo palacio y erigiendo una nueva ciudad. Lo decía porque la amaba y la quería siempre cerca, donde pudiera dar pos sentado de que nadie le mataría.

Al final fue él quien murió y ella quien se arrepiente de no tener un par de horas más para verle. Ella lo hace todo sin conservar nada, yendo tan rápido como puede a través del tiempo, tratando de dar alcance a su corazón, que azorado por el silencio y la soledad corre desbocado en busca de Mors.

Los tronos gemelos en el estrado son un recuerdo constante de la complaciente sonrisa que le entrego un nuevo hogar, le hizo creer en su nueva causa y renovó el redoble de su corazón. Son la última cosa que puede considerar de ambos, un pequeño trozo de la lealtad que le juró al entregar su mano. Ahora, que se acerca el momento de tomar otros votos y hacer sacrificios en nombre de su pueblo, tiene la certeza de que nadie nunca hará florecer de nuevo sus sentimientos, ni volverá a infundirle la suficiente confianza como para quemar su pasado y echar a andar al frente completamente a ciegas.

Nymeria batalló, perdió, viajó, pasó hambre, lloró, vagó errante durante años y tocó puerto en lugares desconocidos, pero una sola vez en su vida amó y sin ese amor, las victorias y las canciones ya no suenan igual.


End file.
